After Ever After
by RamioreBokhara
Summary: Whatever happened to Fletcher and the others after the War? This is my spin on the ending of the Summoner Trilogy. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One

"Dad, he keeps saying it." Lloria says, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Brandt, give it a rest." Fletcher says while busily packing up whatever they would need for Vocans. Lloria hurridly went to take her summoning leather while looking at disgust at Brandt's and Fletcher's tattooed hands.

"I only said she might have a really low summoning level, not that it -" Brandt was cut off by Fletcher shushing him.

"Now, remember, keep your head down, do not talk back to the teachers and tell Mom I said hi, okay? Fletcher makes sure they remember.

"Yes, Dad." They say with an exasperated look on their face.

He kisses them goodbye as they enter a carriage which would take them from the mansion to Vocans.

Brandt looks out of the window as he contemplates how the Academy would be like.

"Do you think they will let us meet up with Moses immediately?" He questions out loud.

"Probably not, remember, his father is the great Seraph." Lloria replies with a worried look on her face.

"We have great expectations, I mean, both Mom and Dad both were involved in the jungle expedition to destroy the gremlin eggs."Brandt said.

"That's true. We should take a nap to prepare ourselves for Vocans."Lloria said and immediately dropped her head onto the seat and made herself as comfortable as she could. Brandt decided to follow suit and used his bag as a pillow.

"Hey. Wake up you sleepy head!" Lloria says to Brandt."We're about to reach Vocans."

Brandt put on his glasses and tried to flatten his shirt to make it straight.They both stepped out of the carriege themselves and without much flair. They really did take after their mother, as even though they came from a family with much power, they learned humillity.

When they first entered Vocans, the first person to greet them was Captain Thorsager, who would be teaching them demonology.

"Ah... Brandt, Lloria, how long has it been since the last time we've met? Brandt, you seem to have gotten taller!" Othello said.

"It has been a month or so and no, he has not gotten any taller."

"Hey, you're not one to talk about height!"

Lloria kicks Brandt as they hug Othello, and he shows them around the Academy.

"I can't wait to see the place!" Brandt says with enthusiasm as he looks around the massive building.


	2. Chapter Two

Moses was shaking with nervousness when he woke up.

"Moses, remember, today is the day!" Seraph shouts at him while making breakfast for him.

"Yes, Dad." Moses shouts back while muttering to himself about Vocans.

Bacon. Extra crispy with avocado on the side. Just how he liked it.

He savoured every single bite of the bacon as much as he could.

"Now, dear boy, don't forget to meet up with Lloria and Brandt." Genevieve says while checking that his bag has got all the materials that he requires.

"I definetley will, Mom." He says as he carries his bag and gets on the carriege to go to Vocans.

"I'll be driving you, son." Seraph says.

He gets on the carriege and starts to make conversation.

"So, how do you like the demon you got?" Seraph asks.

"You know I hate the Halcyon and love the Polarion, and yet you went to harness the Halcyon. I'm still grateful that I even received a demon though, so, thanks." Moses replies.

"You should probably get started on reading the demonology textbook while we're on our way. We still have 30 minutes before we get to Vocans." Seraph advises.

In the blink of an eye, Moses has the textbook out and is reading it.

"Is this even compulsory?" Moses asks rhetorically.

"Allright, we've arrived. Let's go, and remember to be nice to the teachers."Seraph says.

"Fine." Moses replies with a hint of attitude and walks into Vocans.

He says only one word.

"Wow."


	3. Chapter Three

The Sun was sparkling through the corrundum crystal that Brandt was staring through.

"Telles, let's go to the atruim, I want to see the glass ceiling one more time." Brandt said to his mite.

"You know, Dad gifted you to me because he thought that you would really help my summoning levels grow, because normal mites are level 1, but you were a level 4, but you help me scout and see ahead." Brandt said, thinking deeply.

"Um, Brandt, you do know that your Demons can't talk back to you, right? You were not expecting a reply, right?" Moses replied with a confused look on his face, as he emerged from the corner of the atrium.

"OH, YOU'RE HERE! I THOUGHT I WOULD BE STUCK WITH LLORIA FOREVER!" Brandt shouted out, as he ran over and hugged his dear friend.

"Ugh, so lovey dovey the two of you. Why don't you guys just get a room? I feel like I'm playing goosebery." Lloria replied with a hint of sass.

"We'd better get to class, it starts in nine minutes!" Moses said and in a blink of an eye, was already dashing to the arena, with the siblings tailing him.

"Pasha, Raleigh and Raleigh, you are all late. Care to explain yourselves?" Sir Vincent asked with a stone cold look on his face.

"Sir, we were -"

"Sir, a first year fell down a staircase, and we had to send him to the infirmary." Lloria interupted Brandt and replied to Sir Vincent.

"Very well, that is an acceptable reason for your latecoming, but be warned, if I catch any of you late again, I will not be so understanding to any of your predicaments, do you understand?!"

"Yes." The trio replied.

"Yes WHAT!?" Sir Vincent shouted back.

"YES SIR!" The trio screamed back at Sir Vincent, and walked over to their partners.

"Wait, there is only three of us, and we need to be in pairs."

"I'm with Moses." Brandt replied, and dragged him of with him to the armory, where they chose their weapons.

"Guess I'm paired up with you then." A voice muttered behind Lloria. Instinctively, she turned around.

"Varsharvin Forsyth?" Lloria said with a face of disgust.

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?" She replied.

"No, I'm just ready to beat you in combat." Lloria countered.

"We'll see about that. Pick your best weapon.If I win,I would like one favour from you." She taunted. In a New York minute, Lloria went for the sovnya. It was the weapon she had been trained to use from birth. She saw Varsharvin go for the saber. It was about to begin.

As the whistle was blown to announce the begining of the duel, Varshavin rushed forward and dealt a couple of strikes and swings with the sabre. Lloria blocked them with the metal of the pole and the blade at the hilt of her specialised sovnya. She then countered with a few thrusts which were all struck away by Varshavin. Varshavin then sidestepped and stuck her blade forward. Lloria slid back and spun her sovnya in the air and grabbed near the hilt to swing it around to hit the sabre which caused the saber to fly out of Varshavin's hands. However, Varshavin then ducked under the next few swings that Lloria had, and flipped her over to get enough time to run over and get her sabre back. She then started to use her blade more to her advantage. As she was slightly shorter than Lloria, she got up close, so that Lloria could not use her sovnya more effectively and she could use her saber to her advantage. Lloria pushed her back and thrust at her midsection. Unfortunately, this was the perfect setup for Varshavin to grap the pole of the sovnya and use it to slide closer to Lloria to fake hit her head using the hilt of the saber.

"Seems like I won." Varshavin said while sitting on the ground, panting.

"Beginners luck." Lloria replied while coughing due to the amount of sand in the air that was stirred up by the duel.

"Nah, that was skill. So, can we please put the bad blood between our families aside and be friends?" Varshavin got up and offered Lloria a handshake.

"Sure." Lloria said with happiness and accepted the handshake.


End file.
